The Infection (band)
Blue Ink: Also known as: * The Vaccine Slaughterhouse Band (1993-1994) * The Infection (1994-2017) Origin: * San Diego, California (1993-2004) *Johannesburg, South Africa (2004-present) Genres: Punk rock, alternative rock, pop punk Years active: * 1993-2004; 2015-present Labels: * Reprise Records (1994-2017) * Warner Bros. Records (2017-present) Current Members: * Yolandi Visser - lead vocals, lead guitar (2017-present) drums, precession (2002-2004; Replaced Fred Durst during the Infection 2002 Tour and was a official member of the band at the time.) * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals (1993-2004; 2015-present) * Patrick Star - drums (1994-2000; 2015-present) * Billy Corgan - rhythm guitar (2017-present; announced that he'll be joining as a touring member playing rhythm guitar for the rest of the Vans Warped Tour.) Past Members: Fred Durst - drums (2000-2002) SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals (1993-2004; 2015-2017) Mike Richards - drums (1993-1994) Blue Ink is an American-South African rock band from Johannesburg, South Africa, Formed in Early 1993. The band became popular for their weird hair-doos and they signed with Reprise Records in December 29th, 1994 which released their debut album A Number of My Lifes and they achieved mainstream success with their other studio albums Traffic Jam, The Disparate Realms of the Multiverse, The Infection. Their new album Piece Of The Action was released on June 3rd, 2017. The band was originally known as The Infection from 1994 until 2017. History Formation and early years (1993-94) SpongeBob SqaurePants wanted to start a band back in December 1992 but it was delayed to Early 1993 due to the fact that he was studying in college getting a Master's degree, so after getting a degree. He and Sandy Cheeks decided to form a band called "The Vaccine Slaughterhouse Band", and 6 weeks after forming the band. They found a drummer named Mike Richards and performed at their first show together on May 12th, 1993. On January 21st, 1994, the band announced that Mike Richards died of an cocaine overdose. So the band found another drummer Patrick Star and continued their tour until October 2nd, 1994 when they announced that they are going to start working on their debut album called [[Vaccine Slaughterhouse|''Vaccine Slaughterhouse]], ''the demos were recorded on October 10th - 12th, 1994 and on November 2nd, 1994. They announced that they are renaming the band to "The Infection" because their new album would be called by the same name. Several weeks later. They announced that they are going to not release the album because the audio of the demos were very poor so they decided to scrap the album and start it off from scratch. A Number of My Lifes (1994-96) Work for the band's debut album began on October 12th, 1994 after they finished the demos for their unreleased album [[Vaccine Slaughterhouse|''Vaccine Slaughterhouse]]. ''The band began writing new songs for their new album several weeks later after announcing that they were going to start the first album from scratch, they wrote "Size (Give Me Your Coke Size", "Drumstick", "Come On Tom, Really?", "Why Did This Happen" and "Don't Touch The Radiation", On February 9th, 1995. Several people at Reprise Records were remixing the songs and on the same day, the band announced that they completed their debut album and scheduled the release date for August 21st, 1995. Several days later after the album was released, the RIAA certified the album Gold and announced that they were going on an USA Tour from August 30th, 1995 - October 23rd, 1995. Traffic Jam (1996-98) Disparate Realms, Patrick Star's exit (1998-00) Arrival of Fred Durst, last album before their hiatus (2000-02) Firing of Fred Durst, arrival of Yolandi Visser and the move to South Africa (2002-04) Development of the first EP (2015-16) Piece Of The Action, SpongeBob's exit, the arrival of Yolandi Visser and restarting the first EP (2016-17) Vans Warped Tour, the 2nd trilogy album Love-109 and changing the band name to Blue Ink (2017-present) On May 28th, 2017. The band announced that their going to be performing at the 2017 Vans Warped Tour and will also perform in San Diego and on June 28th, the band announced that they will be recording the 2nd trilogy album Love-109 on September 6th, 2017. On July 1st, Sandy Cheeks released a statement saying "Over the last 23 years, we were known as the Infection but it's now time to move on and we will be changing our band name to Blue Ink after the Vans Warped Tour is over and also, We will be signing a new record deal with Warner Bros. Records and it has been an honor to work with Reprise for the past 23 years. I want to thank you guys for your support." And the band signed a record deal with Warner Bros. Records the next day on July 2nd, 2017. Category:TheInfection5 Category:Bands